Kara Danvers
Kara Danvers, born Kara Zor-El, is the cousin of Clark Kent (better known as Superman) and the protector of National City. Prior to The Convergence, she protected Earth-38 as Supergirl. Early Life She primarily operates on Earth-38, an alternate reality to Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, and their respective teams until the primordial being Amara converges the "Infinite Earths" in Adam Raised A Cain. Canary Season 2 In You Have Failed This City, Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In The Prisoner, Canary Season 4 In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 Birds of Prey Season 2 Birds of Prey Season 3 Supergirl Season 3 Supergirl Season 4 Supergirl Season 5 Supergirl Season 6 Batman Season 2 Supergirl Season 7 Birds of Prey Season 5 Supergirl Season 8 Supergirl Season 9 Personality Quotes Trivia * Kara is the 4th-most-appearing-character on this wiki, with 246 appearances. Appearances * 180/180 (Supergirl) * 53/140 (Birds of Prey) * 7/50 (Canary) * 6/36 (Batman) * 246 (Total) (Canary S2) (1/10) * 2x10 You Have Failed This City (Supergirl S2) (20/20) * Worlds Apart * Endgame * Parabellum * The Prince of Daxam * The Rising Son * Zod (episode) * It Has Begun * Nevertheless, She Persisted (Canary S3) (6/10) * 3x01 The Storm * 3x02 There Is Healing * 3x03 Rebirth * 3x04 I Don't Belong * 3x05 Follow You Down * 3x07 The Prisoner (Canary S4) (1/10) * 4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S1) (10/18) * 1x01 Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear * 1x06 Anarky (as "Aurelie") * 1x07 Changes (as "Aurelie") * 1x09 Divine Justice (as "Aurelie") * 1x10 Family, Part 1 (as "Aurelie") * 1x11 Family, Part 2 * 1x12 The Ruins, Part 1 * 1x13 The Ruins, Part 2 * 1x17 The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * 1x18 The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (14/20) *2x01 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 *2x02 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 *2x03 Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It (hallucinations) *2x04 Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun *2x05 Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past (flashbacks) *2x08 Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love *2x09 Secret Six, Part 1 *2x10 Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses *2x11 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart *2x12 Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked *2x14 Fearless (hallucinations) *2x15 Green Arrow & Black Canary *2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 *2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (22/22) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * Here With Me * Gemini * The Cure * The Kill * Perspectives * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Batman S2) (5/13) * 2x09 Beautiful Lie * 2x10 The Man Who Broke The Bat * 2x11 Knightfall * 2x12 Bulletproof * 2x13 Take Your Time (Batman S3) (1/10) * 3x02 Under The Hood (Supergirl S3) (22/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last * Kandor * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * Hurricane * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Birds of Prey S4) (2/20) * 4x07 Superhero Club * 4x20 Control, Part 2 (vision) (Supergirl S5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * Danvers Can * I'll Fight * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * El/Zod * Supergirl Reborn * Promises * ReignCorp * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (20/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (20/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Justice League Dark (episode) * A Bird Without Wings * Out Of Suffering Have Emerged The Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Voikirahm * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Birds of Prey S5) (2/20) * 5x19 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * 5x20 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl S8) (20/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood is the Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise in Futility * Sacrifices * The Box * Lex/Lena * Don't Turn Your Back on Me * The Age of Aquarius * Sisters (Supergirl) * Haunted (illusion) * Deathbed * Afterlife (Supergirl) * Dark God * Apocalypse * Not All Suffering is Bad (Supergirl S9) (20/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * Jamie * The Odessa Steps * The Road * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds of Prey S6) (1/20) * 6x15 Monster (dream) (Birds of Prey S7) (2/20) * 7x10 Better Days (alt. reality) * 7x20 Everything Burns, Part 2 (dream) Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Protagonists Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Members of the Birds of Prey Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Characters appearing in 200+ episodes Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Members of Team Supergirl Category:Allies of Team Arrow Category:The Last Children of Krypton Main Characters Category:Kryptonian Science Guild Category:Scientists Category:Raoists Category:Religious individuals Category:Henotheists Category:Denizens of New Krypton Category:Federal Agents Category:Employees of the DEO Category:Characters Category:Allies of the Batfamily